The Return of Bella
by crazygirl54321
Summary: Bella is being bullied at elementary school by the Cullens and the Hales. But everything changes at high school.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Bella

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight**.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**Chapter 1 Being Bullied**

I am leaving Phoenix and moving back to Forks, to give my mom some time with her new husband Phil. I don't want to go to Forks but I am… for my mother. Forks has some… bad memories shall I say? Scratch that it was the worst part of my life. I was constantly bullied by the Cullens and Hales. The Hales consisted of: jasper and Rosalie. The Cullens consisted of: Emmett, Alice and Edward. Out of all of them I hated Edward the most. The Cullens and hales used to leave me alone but that was before Edward started bullying me. Then the Hales and the rest of the Cullens started on me then. What did I do to him? That is what I thought everyday I came home from school. It all started on my first day at elementary school.

FLASHBACK

I was nervous about how people would think of me. I really didn't want to be a geek or a teachers pet. But I also didn't want to be one of those big jerks who think that they are too cool to hang out with average people. The first time I met Edward was in science class. We were partners on discussing the life cycle of a frog we did talk a little bit. After the bell rang for recess all the kids ran out to play. I slowly walked out of the classroom with my head down. During recess I walked towards Edward to ask him if I could borrow his science notes since he was the person I had spent most time with since I started this school. But then I heard him making fun of me with the Hales and the Cullens. He was saying that I looked the frog from science class only worse!

I ran to the girl's toilet in tears, I locked myself in of the toilets and cried with despair against the wall. I imagined that they was still laughing at me and making more cruel and hurtful jokes about me. From that moment I tried my hardest to pretend that the Cullens and the Hales didn't exist. By the time I got out of the toilets it was the end of recess. I tried to look like I hadn't been crying. It worked but now it looked liked I had a bad cold and swapped noses with Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. Now it was history time with Mrs Gassonfart this time I was definitely going to sit at the back on my own. The only thing I could think about was Edward and why he would make fun of me like that. I had not done one bad thing to that boy. He was popular because of his gorgeous green eyes and perfect hair but that didn't give him the right to make fun of me. I didn't have a single friend. Now it was lunch everyone was hungry but me. I decided to have a little bit of lunch. I sat on the most rubbish table as it was the only table available. Hallelujah after lunch it was maths then end of school. I couldn't possibly wait for this dreadful day to be over. I wanted to tell someone how I was feeling but I just couldn't otherwise maybe the whole school would follow Edward, the Cullens and the Hales. If I did they would probably start calling me a snitch. I couldn't possibly let that happen. As I waited for my dad ( Charlie ) to come pick me up from school I decided that I was going to tell someone about what they had been saying about me but not just now when the time was right.

On the next day of school think me names like Spotty Swan and Bratty Bella. This wasn't true because I was not spotty or bratty! I wished I wasn't in forks. But I had no choice but to stay here. Like my dad always said I should just forgive and forget. So I tried to start over with them but it seemed that they didn't want to start over with me. Forget it I thought I was going to ignore each and every one of them. Especially that Edward Cullen. When I started this elementary school it was 2 days before the end of the final semester. After this day ended it was the holidays and after the holidays me and my mom were moving to phoenix. But after that I was going to move back to Forks for high school.

END OF FLASHBACK


	2. High School

**Chapter 2 High school**

Finally the day I have longed for the first day of Forks high. I could show Edward how much my look has changed. During the holidays I told my dad what happened at elementary school. Dad said to prove them wrong, so I changed my whole look now they couldn't make fun of me because I'm spot free, slim and pretty. I can't wait to see the look on all their faces once they see me. Plus now I drive a car. A silver Ferrari. I've gone from geek to chic. I arrived at school in perfect timing as the bell went 3 seconds after I arrived. It was time for class and Edward was the person I sat next to. As I walked through the halls everyone stared at me like I was someone famous like Beyonce. Even the Cullens and the Hales stared. Edward stared too. First up was geography with Miss Callum. This lesson is boring me to death I thought in my head. Instead of being bored I'm doodling in my diary. This lesson finished and now it was free time outside. The Cullens and the Hales are asking to talk to me for a second. I let them talk to me. At first I wasn't really listening to them but then I heard the say the word sorry I couldn't believe what I am hearing. They are asked for a second chance. I forgave them. We're becoming friends. Later on we're all going to hang out at Edward's place. When we got to Edward's place my mouth dropped to the ground. His place is absolutely amazing. It was the biggest house I have ever seen in my life. We entered his house. I was asking Jasper where Edward's parents were. Jasper said that his parents were away on business. Edward grinned at me. I gave him a small grin back. I asked Rosalie and Alice why they wanted to be my friend now. Rosalie and Alice said that it wasn't their idea it was Edwards. Why would Edward change his mind about me first I wondered. Maybe he has a crush on you they joked. I didn't find that funny at all. In fact I found it weird and a bit insane. I asked Emmet and Jasper where Edward was. They said that they didn't know. Edward came back from where ever he was. Edward said that he just went to go check what was on TV .Alice said that she heard a good film was on T.V. Which film is it Emmet asked. New moon Alice answered. Maybe later Jasper said. Edward can I talk to you for a minute I said awkwardly. Sure Edward said. The Cullens and the Hales stepped forward as if they were all Edward. Um privately I said. Ooohhhh the rest of them said as they stepped back. Edward how come all of a sudden you want to be all buddy buddy I asked in the politest way I could. What do you mean he asked confusedly. Well in elementary school you called me stuff like spotty swan and now you're one of my friends I explained to him. I guess I felt sorry for you he said. I think that's sweet but why did you start making fun of me in the first place? Did you want to hurt my feelings? Or make me feel bad about myself? I asked him. Of course not Bella he said with a slightly ashamed voice. Then why were you so mean to me I said. Bella I was mean to you because you didn't give me any of your attention, you acted like I was a piece of trash. Edward you know that's not true it couldn't be true because I after I came to the didn't know you until science class and that was like 10 minutes school I said with angry voice. Alice and Jasper walked into the room oh sorry are we intruding Alice said politely. A little bit said Edward. OK will be back as soon as you're done in here Alice said. As Alice and Jasper walked out the room Jasper sang Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I...Shut up Jasper! Alice said. Anyway how could I make fun of if I didn't know you I shouted to Edward. You know what Edward lets just apologise and forgive each other, agreed? I said in a calmer voice. Agreed Edward replied. Alice, Jasper the room is free you can watch your film now Edward called. Yay! Jasper exclaimed with a sarcastic tone. Hey Bella you want to watch it with us Jasper asked. No thanks in fact I should be heading home right now I said. Bye guys see you tomorrow I said whilst yawning. Hey Swan see you in school tomorrow? Rosalie said. Obviously I replied. Bella wait one more thing Rosalie said. Yeah? I answered her. Me and Alice are going to hit the mall tomorrow care to join us, there'll be designer shoes she said in a quite tempting voice. Well I'm free tomorrow so why not?


	3. The new kid

**Chapter 3 The new kid**

At last I had found my friends (Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Alice and Rosalie). I ran over to them. I told them how I had been running around in circles looking for them. Hey Bella have you heard the news? Emmet asked me. What news? I asked him. Well apparently there's a new kid in our school Edward said. Well what's his name? I asked them. I'm not sure but I think Jasper knows his name Alice said. No its Rosalie that knows Jasper said. Rosalie? I said. His name's Jacob Black. OMG Jacob Black are you serious! Jacob Black was my best friend when I was a little kid. It's going to be so great to see him again! I said to them. Hey there he was now. I ran as fast I could to see Jacob. Jacob it's me Bella your old best friend remember we used to make mud pies when we little I explained to him. Bella, Bella Swan it's awesome to see you again.

I hugged him as tightly as I possibly could. I told him how much we had to catch up on. But I was sure this time that there would be no more mud pies. Jacob you have to come meet my friends. I grabbed Jacob by the wrist and dragged to him over to my friends. Everybody this is Jacob, Jacob this Jasper, Alice, Emmet , Rosalie and last but not least Edward. It's nice to meet you Jacob said with a smile. Hey guys is it cool if Jacob comes over tonight I asked them. It's not a problem at all Edward said. Awesome I said with joy. Alice do you think I could borrow your brush? I asked in the sweetest way I could. Of course you can Alice said sweetly. Me and Alice headed to the girls bathroom to fix my hair. After I had left this probably would have been an awkward moment for them since they didn't really know each other. But I'm sure things will be less awkward once we all hang out later on today. I wondered what Edward thought about Jacob he didn't show much expression. Thanks for letting me use your brush Alice I said gratefully. No problem she said as she was applying her Chanel lip gloss. The class bell rang. Rosalie walked in and told us that we should get to class before we were late. We ran through the halls so we weren't late for our last class of the day. Thank goodness there were no creepy hall monitors if there were we'd have like an hour detention after school. We made to class just in time. We all got so bored we started texting each other which was stupid because we were all in the same room. Emmet sent me a really funny text and I laughed out loud like giant goofball. I snorted a little bit too. Is there a problem Miss Swan my teacher Mr Henderson said. No sir I mumbled. The bell rang for the end of school. We all drove over to Edwards place.


	4. Opposite day

**Chapter 4 Opposite day**

Once we got to Edwards house we were all starving. Jacob told Edward that his place rocked. Edward said he knew it rocked. Yo Edward we ordering pizza or not? Jasper said with a tired voice. You know we are Edward said in trying to be cool voice. Phew Jasper said in a relived voice. We ordered 2 large deep dish pizzas on with double bacon, ham, chicken and pepper on it and the other one with pepper , mushroom ,chive and jalapeno on it. Whilst we were waiting for the food to arrive we watched a baseball game it was Forks vs Phoenix. Forks is going to win for sure , Forks has great people like me Edward said as if he were king of the world. For some strange and unusual reason today Edward was acting like he was too cool for anything. He was acting like he was perfect. Jacob didn't say much today and normally he goes on and on and on. What was up with Edward and Jacob today I wondered. Edward was now saying that he was the coolest guy in the universe. Edward was exaggerating a lot today. Jacob was the opposite. It's like they swapped personalities. Hey Emmet why is Edward acting so self-centred today? I asked. Oh Isabella it's opposite day he said with a chuckle. Oh right, by the way it's kind of weird when you say my name like that I said. Sorry he said. I can't wait until tomorrow no opposite day and it was my birthday. So Bella what do you want for your birthday tomorrow? Jacob said. I don't really know yet I said in thinky voice. I know I'm getting you for your birthday Edward said in an exciting voice. What are you getting me? I said in eager voice. Edward said that it was a surprise. Wow guys it 11:45 my dad's probably worrying about me I'm going to go home get some beauty sleep see you on a very important day tomorrow I said to all of them. I was yawning as I walked out of the door. I'm really tired I said to Charlie when I got home. He was telling me to get ready to go to bed and get to sleep.


	5. Happy birthday Bella

**Chapter 5 Happy birthday Bella **

I woke up in my bed and squealed with excitement. Today I was 18 years old. My dad came into my room singing happy birthday. As he came in the room he held a cupcake with a candle on it. He made me giggle. Happy birthday Belles he said. Thanks dad I exclaimed. Here's your present he said with a nervous voice. I opened the box and there inside the box there was a gorgeous pair of diamond earrings. Dad I love them I shouted. I hugged my dad as tightly as I could hug him. After that I got dressed and ran to school I forgot that I had car. As soon as I found my friends they all shouted happy 18th birthday Bella. Rosalie got me an awesome necklace , Emmet got me a rockin pair of Jimmy Choo shoes , Alice got me the perfect party dress , Jasper got me a amazing make up kit. Edward got me the most glorious charm bracelet and Jacob a fantastic designer bag. I couldn't help adoring my friends. They said that tonight they were going to take me to a fabulous Beverley Hills restaurant as a special birthday treat. School was still boring but it was my birthday so it was 25% less boring. School went fast. By the time I knew it was the end of school. OK Bella ready to go to Beverly Hills and eat like a Queen? Rosalie said. You bet my birthday and your birthday I am I replied enthusiastically. There restaurant we went to was amazing they out the greatest food I have ever tasted and their desserts were out of this world. We drove back to Forks with our stomachs stuffed like teddy bears. By the time we got back it was 10:30. First they drove Jacob back to his house. After that they took me to my house I'm so full it hurts when I walk. I changed my clothes and dragged my tired butt to bed. It was one of my best birthdays of all times. What a great birthday!


	6. Who did it ?

**Chapter 6 Who did it?**

I woke up in bed and realised that I overslept. If I overslept I was late for school! Oh well guess one late on my record isn't the end of the world. I was 20 minutes late for class. I rushed into the class looking like a tramp from the street. This was history with Mr Hubartram. Sorry I'm late sir I said. 45 minutes detention after school, Miss Swan. Please take your seat he said. Yes sir I said in a depressing voice. Mr Hubartram was the strictest teacher in school. Once detention ended I went to Edwards place. Everyone was still there , even Jacob was still there. Whilst we were hanging out at Edwards we all got bored so played games like truth or dare, blinds man bluff and Timmy tap. We were having so much fun chatting and playing games I lost track of time. It was 12:59 am. I told the guys that I needed to go home and drove home as fast as I could. It took me at least 5 minutes to find my house keys. Thank goodness my dad was covering 3 shifts tonight if he was home I would have been grounded until I was like 90. Once I got ready for bed there was sound coming from the living room I went to check it out and before I knew it I was almost dead on the floor.


	7. AN

Authors Note

Ooohhh. Sorry for the cliffy. Do you guys want a sequel? Bella isn't completely dead. Tell if you do want one. Bye for now.

CrazyGirl54321.

Peace.


End file.
